Bowling, Now with Explosions!
Bowling, Now with Explosions! is the 16th episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was aired on April 1st, 2011, where BFDI's second April Fools started. Plot Before the intro The episode begins with an announcement that this episode will be filmed using puppetry of BFDI characters instead of the original flash animation, due to budget cuts. Leafy popped up, and asked Pencil what is she doing, and Pencil said that she was looking at clouds, then, Leafy said that looking at clouds "is boring", and she wanted to go cliff jumping, but she did not mean it literally then she suggested they watch clouds with Pen, after that, saw Pen doing that, holding a mini-Pen, so Pencil and Leafy get a mini-me (leaf, pencil) too! Then, the mini-thems stab them, and Blocky takes their mini-them, saving them, so when a blue Spongy (recommended by simondomino) appeared, everyone celebrated as puppets (except the now stabbed/evil Blocky), and they suddenly turned into normal and says "April Fools". Speaker says "You were fooled, weren't you? Haha!". Then Leafy adds, "Ha ha! Even I was fooled." Cake at Stake Pen, Bubble, and Rocky fell into the Danger Zone, so they do Cake at Stake. 259 votes were collected, and Bubble received only 23 votes, so she is safe, so she gets a blueberry pie, but sometimes, it explodes. Pencil, TB, Ice Cube and Leafy all get cake, leaving the final 2 (Pen or Rocky). It was Pen with 144 votes, so he is eliminated, meaning that Rocky is safe with 92 votes. Contest The 16th contest is a bowling contest (Bowling Ball and Bowling Pin recommended by TheBombDigityShis). The Announcer said that armless people can't bowl, so they're disqualified, TB is sad because he can't bowl. The contestants are going in alphabetical order, so Blocky is first, and knocked down 7 pins. Since this is 1 shot per contestant, Bubble was next. After Bubble shot, she accidentally makes a gutter ball, and Blocky laughed. Firey was next, and got a strike (10 pins) igniting his bowling ball on fire to burn all pins. Next was Leafy, and she knocked down only 3 pins. She "freaks out"), and Pencil was last. She throws ball on air, shatters Icy, then it bounces and she knocked down 5 pins. After everyone finished bowling, Firey asked the Announcer if he gets points based on the pins he knocked down, and this time, the contestants can subtract 30 points. "Nope. This time, you get to take away points. For every pin you knocked down, you can subtract 30 points from any other contestant's scores." Everyone gasps. Subtracting points Leafy was first. Because Leafy knocked down 3 pins, so she can take away 90 points. Leafy choose the equality, taking away 10 points each people. Pencil knocked down 5 pins, so she can take away 150 points. Pencil then does the "same as Leafy, but I gotta stick with my alliance." Meaning she will then subtracted 25 points of everyone else. So Pencil, Bubble, and Ice Cube didn't lost a point on Pencil's subtracting point. Blocky knocked down 7 pins, so he can subtract 210 points. Blocky decided to drain away every single one of Bubble's points with 98 points. That's when she got really worried. Next, Blocky subtracted 56 points from Leafy and Pencil each because they subtracted his score. Because of Firey's strike, he can subtract 300 points. First, Firey subtracted 100 points from Ice Cube because she is his opposite. He found that Spongy has so many points, so Firey took 100 points off of him as well. Blocky was always really mean to Bubble, so Firey subtracted 40 points from him. Finally, Firey subtracted 30 points from Leafy and Pencil each for subtracting his score. Results Leafy then asks the Speaker Box "Who's up for elimination?", for some strange reason, the Announcer made everyone up for elimination except for Firey because he got a strike, so the voting is only between Everyone except Firey. Ending At night, all the recommended characters in the box suddenly catches a fire for some reason and die. Announcer Speaker Box, from off-screen, then tells the viewers to stay tuned for scenes from the next episode. Yellow Face then advertises a headphone that can play his "hum". After that, clippings of scenes from the next episode appear. Trivia *This is the first episode to feature puppets. *This is the 2nd episode released on April Fools day, the other being Sweet Tooth. *This episode was released the same day Inanimate Insanity premiered. *Cary Huang stated that the entire episode was animated by him, except for the live-action puppet show segment, which was created, filmed, and edited by Michael & Cary Huang. Michael Huang is a puppeteer of the live-action puppet show segment. *Spongy was the only armless character to appear as a puppet. **At the same time, a recommended character, Blue Spongy, appeared in the puppet segment. *This is the first and the only merged episode where the point system did not show the danger zone. * If Speaker did not put everyone up for elimination, Bubble, Ice Cube, and Leafy would have been up for elimination. * This is the only episode where you see Jacknjellify. * Pencil is the first character that appear in the puppets segment. * This is the second episode that the points can be subtracted, the other being Don't Lose Your Marbles. * The title is referring to the challenge of this episode (bowling) and the Exploding blueberry pie that was used during Cake at Stake. Goofs * When Bubble's bowling ball fell, it goes though the wall. Deaths *A Blueberry Pie is sliced to pieces by the Announcer. *All of the recommended characters might have died when they are all set on fire. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Points Episodes Category:Advertise Episode Category:Budget Cuts Category:Cake at Stake Category:Voting episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:April Fools